1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) lamp to provide a lighting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LED (light emitting diode) lamp comprises an LED to emit light outwardly so as to provide a lighting function. However, the LED is a heat source and easily produces a high temperature during operation, so that it is necessary to provide a heat sink to carry away the heat produced by the LED to prevent the LED from being inoperative due to an overheat. A conventional heat sink generally comprises a heatsink element, such as a metallic heatsink fin, a heat conductive tube, a chill enabling chip, a heat dissipation board, a cooling fan and the like, so as to provide a heat dissipation effect to the LED. However, the conventional heat sink cannot dissipate the heat from the heat source exactly and quickly, thereby greatly decreasing the heat dissipation efficiency. In addition, the conventional heat sink has a very complicated construction, thereby increasing the costs of fabrication. Further, the conventional heat sink does not have an electrically insulating feature, thereby causing danger during operation. Further, the conventional heat sink is not a standardized product so that it cannot be mounted on a traditional lamp.